Kapan nikah, Sak?
by cing cantik
Summary: Iya. Gue tahu gue jomblo akut, yang tiap lebaran mesti nahan malu dan sedih saat keluarga besar nanyain, "Sakura, mana pacarnya?" Atau "Sakura, kapan nikah?" Tapi sebagai sepupu dia juga gak perlu kali ngejek gue sambil mamerin cowoknya. /Versi SasuSaku


Kapan Nikah? (Versi SasuSaku)

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _AU. OOC. SasuSaku. Typo. Ficlet._

 _._

 _._

"Sak, kapan lo nikah?" Tanya Ino sombong sambil mamerin cowok kece berkulit pucat yang baru saja dia kenalin ke keluarga besar sebagai calon suaminya. Pertanyaan dan nada bicara si cewek bule jadi-jadian bikin mood gue jelek. Kalau bukan sepupu sendiri, udah gue pajang nih mahluk nyebelin di OLX.

Iya. Gue tahu gue jomblo akut, yang tiap lebaran mesti nahan malu dan sedih saat keluarga besar nanyain, "Sakura, mana pacarnya?" Atau "Sakura, kapan nikah?" Tapi sebagai sepupu dia juga gak perlu kali ngejek gue sambil mamerin cowoknya.

Sakit hati tahu!

Sambil ngunyah sate kambing terakhir dan nyimpan piring bekas makan di atas meja panjang, gue berbalik dan melempar senyum semanis gula ke arah Ino dan cowoknya, Sai.

"Ntar, kalau calon suami lo mau mutusin buat poligami," jawab gue sambil kedip-kedip genit.

Ino langsung cemberut dengar jawaban gue, sementara Sai tampak terperangah, lalu tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Sembarangan," sewot Ino melototin gue, dia kemudian melirik ke arah calon suaminya dan mencubit keras perut Sai saat melihat ekspesi laki ganteng itu.

Gue tertawa.

"Sana pergi ngobrol sama yang lain," Ino mengusir Sai halus. Sai menurut, sebelum pergi dia ngedipin mata ke arah gue. Gue balas ngedip, dan Ino balas dengan ngegeplak belakang pala gue keras.

"Sialan lo!" Maki gue kesakitan. Kepala gue rasanya nyut-nyutan.

"Lo yang sialan, pake acara maen mata sama calon laki gue lagi," ketusnya.

Gue nyengir.

Diam. Kami menonton para orang tua yang tengah asik berkumpul, bakar daging dan jagung di halaman belakang.

"Tapi pertanyaan gue serius deh Sak, kapan lo nikah?"

Gue mendengus, "Kapan-kapan kalau gue udah punya calon," jawab gue masam.

"Trus lo punya calonnya kapaan?" Tanya Ino gemas, "lo tahu kan, umur lo udah nggak muda lagi? Udah masuk kepala tiga. Umur segitu udah jatuh tempo buat merit, Sak. Lo nggak malu lihat sepupu-sepupu kita yang masih muda udah pada gendong baby dan punya gandengan ganteng?"

Kagak perlu ditanya lagi soal malu, muka gue rasanya mau dimasukin kantong plastik gara-gara masih jadi jomblo nggak laku diumur segini.

"Lo pikir nyari suami itu gampang, kayak nyari daging formalin di pasar?"

Ino cemberut. "Umur kayak lo mah, udah nggak usah pilih-pilih. Ada cowok mau samber aja. Mau ganteng, mau jelek, mau perjaka, mau duda, nikahin aja."

Sialan. Gue nggak seputus asa itu juga kali. "Iya, ntar kalau ada kakek-kakek duda bau tanah kaya raya, mau ngelamar gue, ntar gue terima aja. Karena kakek-kakek kan cepet mati. Dan gue bakal jadi janda kaya," kata gue sambil ketawa cengengesan.

"Iya. Dan lo bakal dikenal sebagai Janda bekas aki-aki. Dan janda mudah bekas aki-aki statusnya lebih jelek di mata masyarakat, daripada jomblo nggak laku-laku," ngakak Ino bikin gue manyun.

Kampret.

.

.

"Wah, ini anaknya Jeng Mebuki ya?" Seorang Tante cantik, kalau nggak salah namanya Tante Mikoto, teman arisan Mama nyapa gue waktu gue ngambil jagung yang dibakar Om Inoichi.

"Iya Tan," jawab gue sambil tersenyum manis.

"Cantik Ya," pujinya.

Gue cengengesan. Tersipu malu dipuji orang cantik.

"Udah nikah belum?" Pertanyaan Si Tante cantik sukses bikin mood gue jelek.

Gue menggeleng.

"Oh. Terus kapan nikah?"

"Kapanpun anak cowok Tante siap," jawab gue bercanda.

"Oh. Gue udah siap kok," sahut sebuah suara berat di belakang gue.

Gue refleks noleh, dan terkejut waktu lihat sesosok cowok yang nggak kalah ganteng dari Kapten Yoo, DoTS, berdiri di belakang gue.

"Sasuke!" Kata Tante Mikoto riang.

Gue melongo.

"Oh ya Nak, kenalin ini anak cowok Tante, namanya Sasuke," Tante Mikoto sambil senyum-senyum jahil, "dan dia udah siap nikah kok. Tinggal nyari calon."

Gue salah tingkah. Nggak tahu mesti ngomong apa.

Malu coy!

"Hai," Sasuke nyapa gue lembut, sambil ngulurin tangannya.

"Hai," sahut gue sembari ngebalas uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

.

.

FIN


End file.
